1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal exercise equipment designed for, although not limited to, use within motor vehicles, particularly, semi tractors, motor homes, buses and large recreational vehicles. Both driver and passenger seats are ideal locations, but the invention is positionable and may be used anywhere in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Twentieth century mankind has, through its own inventions, made exercising of the body through daily activity almost non-existent. At the same time, medical science has proven the paramount importance of physical exercise to human longevity and quality of life. We, mankind, have therefore invented hundreds of systems and apparatus to artificially or intentionally exercise the body.
Most of this exercise equipment is available to individuals by going to a physical location such as a gym or their own in-home workout location. There is, however, a large and quickly growing group of people who are, for the most part of their lives, mobile and thus unable to go to a fixed location to obtain exercise.
People who spend most or all of their day, and sometimes night, in vehicles are in great need of exercise. The benefits from the ability to safely exercise while seated in a vehicle, stopped or moving, are immeasurable, and are one reason for the present invention.
There have been a few devices created for exercise within vehicles, but all have significant shortcomings when compared to this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,482 discusses a seat exercise device to be used specifically and exclusively for abdominal exercise in virtually one position. It further requires the attachment of a mechanism to the body as well as the chair or seat, making the device cumbersome to use and very limited in its scope of exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,287 discusses a device that permanently attaches under the dashboard and offers a stirrup attached to a spring device for one to insert their foot in and extend the spring device thereby exercising one or several leg muscles. This device is again very limited in scope of exercise. Further, its location seems to pose a significant safety risk in that it hangs in the area where footwork is required to operate a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,403 B1 discusses a vehicle exercise system consisting of two very separate parts. Part 1 allows arm use of an elastic member with the member's other end being secured by the upper portion of a vehicle doorjamb. This allows arm exercise, but primarily in a sideways fashion; and with a one-point attachment located above and off to the side of the exerciser, a very limited range of motion is achieved. Certainly, symmetrical exercise of both arms cannot be realized from this setup without changing seats and moving the apparatus to the opposite door. Further, when not exercising, the apparatus must be removed via opening the door. If not removed, it creates an unsafe distraction while dangling in front of the side window of the vehicle. Part 2 allows arm and leg use from an elastic length whose other end is attached to a belt that is attached to the seat. Having only two attachment points offered for the elastic mechanisms again results in a very limited range of exercise motion. Further, it appears that the connection points are free to slide along the length of the seat connection belt, which would result in the elastic members pinching against the exerciser's body when extended, causing discomfort. In addition, both parts of this invention appear to cause wear and likely damage to the vehicle components.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for an exercise system that provides balanced and symmetrical bodily exercise offering a large range of movement (muscles to be exercised), utilizing equipment that is out of the way and non-hazardous when not in use. The present invention accomplishes the above-cited requirements.